harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yann Fredericks (Witchy Woman)
'Yann Hadrian Fredericks '''was born on April 7th, 2006 in Dorset, England to Henry Fredericks and Kestrel Fredericks. He was the youngest of three children, and grew up in the same neighborhood as his famous great-grandfather, Newt Scamander. He attended Hogwarts from 2017-2025. He was Sorted into Gryffindor. He played for the Gryffindor Qudditch Team as a Beater starting in 2019. Biography Childhood Early Life Fredericks was raised in Dorset near his great-grandparents. He learned all about magical beasts and gained skills at taming and meeting them. He disliked playing with his baby cousins because they were too young often to do what he wanted to do. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry First Year (2017-2018) Fredericks received his Hogwarts letter on April 4th, 2017, and accepted it. He was Sorted into Gryffindor and had talent for Flying in particular. He was cruel to Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. Third Year (2019-2020) Fredericks was accepted as a Beater onto the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Fourth Year (2020-2021) Fredericks began pursuing Rose Granger-Weasley. He tried to charm her with gifts and ask her out, but she kindly refused. When he discovered who the secret object of her affections was, he swore revenge and plotted to ruin Granger-Weasley's life. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Fredericks was a handsome young man with brown hair and eyes and muscles from Quidditch practice. He tended to dress stylishly. Personality Fredericks was daring and often took risks. He also was reckless, not caring about the results of his actions and very impulsive. He was cruel towards Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. He was vengeful and petty and hated rejection. Fredericks had a charming personality and was overly romantic and tended to idealize people and concepts. Possessions * '''Wand- '''Fredericks bought his wand when he was eleven years old from Ollivander's son, and it was made of chestnut and dragon string and was twelve inches long and unyielding. * '''Cleansweep 12-' Fredericks had the newest model of the Cleansweeps in order to fly for his team. Skills and Abilities * 'Flying- '''Fredericks was a good flier and had talent only surpassed by Rose Hranger-Weasley. * '''Care of Magical Creatures-' Fredericks learned how to handle magical beasts from his mother and great-grandfather. Relationships Family Fredericks was closest to his great-grandfather and enjoyed learning from him. He disliked his aunt's and cousins because he could not understand them and found the, quite odd. He was closer to his mother than his muggle father. Friends Polly Chapman Fredericks and Chapman were friends because they were popular. They got along alright, and Chapman tried to help Fredericks in his pursuit of Rose Granger-Weasley. Love Interests Rose Granger-Weasley Fredericks was infatuated with Granger-Weasley and began pursuing her. He liked that she was intelligent, polished, and a good Quidditch player, not to mention pretty and popular. She kindly turned him down several times. When he found the true object of her affections, he swore revenge upon her. Enemies Scorpius Malfoy Fredericks harassed Malfoy, believing that he was the Dark Lord's son. When he found out that Malfoy was the one that Granger-Weasley truly loved, he vowed to ruin his life as well. Trivia * In Witchy Woman, Fredericks is played by Nick Robinson. Appearances * Witchy Woman * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Category:Males Category:Gryffindors Category:Half-bloods